


Sirens

by GrayGinger2020



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blowjobs, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Homosexual, Is this modern?, Kissing, M/M, Mostly fluff?, MxM - Freeform, Pirates, Sirens, Smut, a little bit of smut, i think it is anyway, is this old?, m/m - Freeform, mostly angst but too short to be actual angst, no specific era, not me, uhhh, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayGinger2020/pseuds/GrayGinger2020
Summary: Nineteen year old Danny starts working on a pirate ship so earn money for his future. Things take a little (gay) turn for the best.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Sirens

As the boat left the harbour, I spared a glance at the land I was leaving behind. I saw my father stood amongst the small crowd which had gathered, waving goodbye as many others were. As he and the crowd grew smaller, the distance between my home and I grew, and I drew my eyes to the rest of the town. A small, seaside town, with steep cobbled paths and narrow, squat cottages painted in varying degrees of cream or white, but all equally dirty from age.

I had grown up on those cobbled streets, and in my father's bakery. It was just me and him, against the world. My mother had died when I was young due to the pox, so he has strived to raise me proper. I couldn't go to school. I went once, but I could never concentrate, so my dad pulled me out to teach me himself, and to put me to work in the bakery. It was nice. As I worked beside him, he would drop in stories about his childhood, or explained things to me that I would have learned in school. But he was patient when I didn't understand, and would take time when I couldn't concentrate. 

The smell of a warm loaf would always bring back memories of working by his side. The smell never left the house, but it wasn't a smell I could ever hate.

And now a tug pulled at my heart, the thought that I may never have that again flew through my mind. I whipped my head forward to face the horizon which the ship now sailed towards, my home now a speck in the distance.

A majority of the crew were on the top deck, milling around as there was little to do. The captain had scuttled off to his cabin, but I had been told to expect that.

It was, in fact, the only thing I had been told to expect. I had been hired by the crew's chef as an aid, to help in the kitchen and with the smaller tasks on board the ship that the crew couldn't be arsed to do. 

Setting off in the morning meant that I wouldn't be needed in the kitchen for a good while, however, and the ship had been cleaned - as best as it could be - the other day after it docked home, so I wasn't needed on deck either. 

Instead, I headed below deck, to the back of the ship, where I had my own tiny cabin. It wasn't much, but I'd rather it than sleeping with the rest of the crew. They all shared a crammed dormitory-style room, filled with tobacco smoke and the smell of... something. I'd been in there once, when the chef was showing me around, and I vowed to never go in there again. Unfortunately, I would have to eventually, if I was supposed to help keep this place clean. 

Being 'too young' to sleep in the crew's cabin, the chef had bargained with the captain to give me my own. I was lucky, in that regard, I suppose. Plus I was getting paid to be here, so that's another good thing. Whether I would make it home alive was a gamble I was willing to bet on.

Being a kitchen assistant for pirates wasn't a normal job, and normal jobs usually ensure that you'll make it home alive. 

There was a knock at my door and it swung open sharply, revealing the cook.

"Daniel! How're ye settlin' in?" He asked, a welcoming smile on his face. I looked around my 'room'; my bag unpacked thrown on my bed, a tiny circular window above it, and a tiny desk no less than a meter in size, with a crooked wooden chair pushed beneath. 

"Only just got here, chef. I don't know how I'm feeling." I answered honestly.

"Missin' yer pa?"

"No doubt about that," I chuckled softly. "Only person who's cared for me the past seventeen years, and the two before that I have no memory of."

"Don't worry, we'll look after ye. Me and Ches, yeah?"

"Thanks, chef."

"Look, no need to call me tha' outside of the kitchen. Name's Nicholas. Don't be using that when we're cooking, mind. Don't mix personal and business."

"Aren't you always working, though?"

"Nah," He leant against the doorframe, "see, boss and the crew are always working. They always call him cap'n, as do I and Ches, as should you. Crew members have their own names they have fer the job. You'll come to know them after a bit. Me and Ches, and you too I suppose, we're part-timers here. I can call you Daniel out here, but in the kitchen you're another person. Yer me assistant then, but yer me friend now. Get it?"

"Oh, I suppose. What would the captain call me?"

"Anything he wants, I s'pose. Probably boy, seein' as yer so young-"

"Nineteen isn't young!" I interrupted.

"And I'm ten times that, you're a kid here. Best not be interrupting the boss like that, you'll be made to walk the plank, ain't no doubting that!" He chuckled. "I'll get back to the kitchen. Ches'll come get ye when yer needed. See you round, kid."

I waved a hand as he closed the door behind him, leaving me in the silence of my own room. I rummaged through my bag, picking out my book, and slumped on my bed as I bided my time.

A month passed quickly. I was woken early every day by Ches, who was the other chef on this ship, to do breakfast. In between meals I would help keep the ship in working order, although that usually meant just tidying the dining area and the kitchen, and when I wasn't working I was reading. Reading was hard for me, it was hard for me to focus on the words, but once I got into a rhythm it was a little easier. On sunnier days, I dared to venture around the ship, bringing my book in case I found a nice cubby hole to situate myself in. A couple times, I even found myself on the top deck, head burrowed in the pages of my book.

That was until, one day, a seagull flew over and shat on the open page of my book. I yelped, trying to wipe it on the floor beside me, but instead it just smeared it across the page more. I frowned with a pout, throwing the book down in anger. What was I supposed to do now?

"Boy!" A voice startled me. My head whipped up to see the captain stood over me. His hat covered his hair, but I could still see his strong jawline, and his prominent green eyes. He was tall, taller than my pa, and his build told me he could easily pick me up and throw me off the boat. His face held a firm expression, one that wasn't to be messed with.

"C-captain?" I gulped.

"Hand me that book, and clean up that dirt from the floor," he pointed his boot to the smears of bird crap on the deck I had put there.

Hand shaking, I picked the book up, and he snatched it from my grasp, expression not changing even when he saw the mess. He strode off to his cabin, book in hand, as I was left to mop up the mess.

I spent the rest of my free time that afternoon walking around the ship again, peering out of windows and trying to get into locked rooms, with no reward. I had no time to get back to my room before I was called back to the kitchen, but when I returned in the late evening, the sun already setting, I saw a book had been placed on the small desk in my room. 

I touched it gently, unsure of the object. The book had been well-read, each page thumbed many times. I read the title, seeing it was the same book I had been reading earlier. Only it wasn't my copy. Two notes fell from inside the cover as I opened it, falling onto the floor. One was written in a handwriting I had never seen before;

Not knowing the end to a story is the worst pain imaginable

I let out a soft chuckle, the writer was correct. But I had already read the story, many a time. The sentiment was nice though, and I placed the note when the book had been. The second note was much more familiar;

My dearest Daniel,

My story is almost at an end, much sooner than I had hoped. Know that I will always love you, my dear. I wish I had even one more chapter with you, but I know my time is up. 

Daniel, you must write your own story now. You have the rest of your life ahead of you, and however you live it, I will always be most proud of you.

Even though I'm not with you right now, and I haven't been for a good eight years now, my dear Daniel, I wish you the happiest birthday. 

With love, always, mum x

My mother had written it in the book a few weeks before she passed, and had ordered my pa give it to me for my tenth birthday. It must have been heartbreaking for him, but he was strong. The note had obviously been torn out from the now useless book, making me wonder what had happened to my present.

I placed the note next to the other, before settling into bed to pick up from where I was rudely interrupted.

A few nights later, when the crew had finished dinner and the sun was beginning to set, I made my way to where I believed the book to have come from.

Nervously, I rapped on the door, not having to wait long before the captain's deep voice beckoned me in.

"Sorry to bother you captain, but-"

"Danny, good evening!" He interrupted me with a smile.

"Oh, I usually just go by Daniel. Danny's a bit childish." I scratched the back of my neck. "But, but you're the captain, so I guess you can call me whatever, right?"

He smirked at me. "Right. Besides, you are a kid, aren't you? Barely just turned nineteen, huh? I've got a good fifteen, twenty years on you." He walked over to me, his tall frame looming over me. "So, Danny," he emphasised, "what's got you coming into my cabin at these hours?" His tone wasn't threatening, but chills were running down my spine. 

"Oh, I just came to return your book. Thank you, as well, for it. You didn't have to." I held it out to him. He raised an eyebrow.

"How very kind of you, but the only problem is that this isn't my book."

"Sorry," I lowered my hand, "I assumed it was you who left it on my desk. Do you know whose it is?"

"It was me who left it on your desk, Danny, but the thing is, it's not my book. You understand what a gift is, don't you? After all, your own copy was a gift from your mother, if you'll excuse my prying eyes." I nodded slowly. "So Danny, I do know who the book belongs to." He leant down, his hand raising to brush a stray hair from my face. "It's yours." His eyes met mine, holding my gaze steadily and forcing my heart to beat faster in my chest.

"Oh." I muttered. "Thank you, Sir. Uh, captain."

"You're very welcome, Danny," he stood up straight, before walking over to the vast bookshelf on the right wall of his cabin. "Now, I don't really know what you're into, but I like to think I could hazard a guess," his finger dragged lightly across the spines of the books, before carefully picking one out. "This was my favourite book when I was growing up. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did." He strolled over calming, placing the book into my empty hand. 

"I... thank you, sir. Uh, captain!" I stammered, catching myself again. He smiled, before showing me to the door. 

"Goodnight, Danny," he winked, before I hurried back to my cabin.

Less than a month later, I was back at his cabin door, the book clutched tightly in my hands. It was dark again. I'd had to wait until after dinner, but Nicholas had called me back to clean up. Immediately I had rushed to my room before making my way to where I stood now.

My knuckle had barely finished the first knock when the door flew open, revealing the tall man.

"Danny! I've been waiting for you," He smiled warmly, letting me in. Cautiously, I stepped over the threshold into his cabin, noting the expensive decor around me and the large map that covered one wall. 

"W-waiting for me?" I asked gently as he closed the door. 

"Of course," He leant against his large mahogany desk, "don't think I didn't notice your sly glances during dinner. You clearly needed to see me."

"Oh," I sighed, relieved. 

"So how was it?" He gestured to the book in my hands. I handed it back to him smartly.

"Amazing. I could barely stop reading it. I didn't understand the ending though. Why would Erik go back to sailing when he could have been with Marissa? He could have died out on the seas."

"As easily could you or I." He smiled, opening the book and flicking to the last page. "Josiah called out to me from the boat, my last chance to leave with him. I glanced to Marissa, her hands holding my arm, her eyes pleading with all of the love in her. 'Erik, please! I might never see you again.' I smiled sweetly at her, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. Her hands let up on my arm, and, after taking in the hazel of her eyes one last time, I headed to where my heart belonged." He read the passage aloud, before looking to me. "It's not about the where he's going."

"It says, 'to where my heart belonged.' Why would he leave her? She loves him."

"Yes, but think about who's on that ship? Yes, the average person would stay on land, if they feared death. But the average person would also stay with the person they loved dearest."

"Then why does he go to the ship?" I asked, frustrated. "So what? He's just abandoning the woman he loves for a boat because what? He's not scared of death?"

The Captain laughed heartily, "my dear Danny, you are so young. Life and love. They cannot always be together. Marissa, for him, is staying on land, the knowledge of a long life."

"And Josiah is his love." I whispered. "He didn't love Marissa?"

"Yes, as a friend. And he knew that, if he were to marry to have a family, she would be a perfect wife. She means dearly to him, but Josiah owns his heart. He's nothing to fear when he and Josiah can be together while exploring the world, facing death every day." He snapped the book shut, hopping from the desk and heading to the bookshelf. He slotted it back in its place, before taking a minute to pick out another. "Has there ever been a special love of yours, Danny?" He asked, still searching for a book.

I looked down, blushing furiously, and shook my head. Realising he couldn't see me, I answered aloud, "no, no captain. Never. I didn't go to school, so I didn't get much chance to talk to girls my age." He hummed lightly at this, before presenting me with another book. "What's this? The Merchant's Son?"

"You'll have to read it to find out." I thanked him, before heading to the door. "Goodnight, Danny," he called. I waved to him, and headed back to my cabin, a yawn slipping through my lips.

I woke late the next day. I hadn't been called to breakfast, for some reason, nor luncheon by the height of the sun. I stumbled from my bed quickly, my head heavy and my body cold. I threw my clothes on and ran to the kitchen, where Nicholas was humming as he smoked.

"Chef! I'm so sorry I-" I was interrupted with a sneeze coming from my mouth. 

“Y'ain't well, get back to bed, kid." He looked to me. "Ches said you was all sweaty and yer head felt real hot. I ain't no fancy doctor, but I know an ill kid when I see one. Now back to bed!" He ordered. 

"I'm fine I swear," I sniffled. "Tip top shape!" 

"Pssh, horseshit. Now, scram kid. Before I put this out on yer arm." I nodded, and slowly made my way back to my cabin, bumping into the captain on my way.

"Sorry, Captain." I mumbled.

“Danny, dear God above, you look awful. Are you well?"

"I've been told I'm not." I shrugged. He looked at me, concerned.

"Come on then," he placed his hand on my lower back, a warm sensation, and guided me through the ship until we reached my cabin. He didn't stop there, instead coming into the room with me and making sure I was settled in bed. He placed a had to my forehead, frowning as he did. "Fever," he muttered. "Get some sleep, alright Danny?"

"Thanks Captain."

"Call me Alek," he said after a few seconds. I nodded. His hand hovered above my head for a minute, before brushing through my hair. Shivers were sent down my spine. "Now get some rest," he whispered, before leaving me alone in my room, wondering what had just happened.

As I slept, I dreamt of many things. Of Erik leaving to be with Josiah, except I was Erik, a faceless girl holding onto me, begging me to stay, and me leaving her to be with the tall man who called me into the boat. 

I dreamt of Alek, leading me through an endless ship. Sometimes we would arrive on the top deck, with a perfect view on the setting sun, dipping into the still waters of the vast ocean. Of his warm hand on my back, a thin layer of cloth between us; of his hand running through my hair softly; of his hand resting gently on my forehead, and then my cheek, and then cupping my jaw carefully. Of his green eyes looking into mine. "Danny," he whispered gently to me. "Danny?" He said again, a little louder. "Are you up?" He asked, still gazing into my eyes.

I jolted upwards sharply, waking at the knocking on my door.

"Hello?" I called out. The door opened slowly, revealing the captain carrying a tray into my room, shutting the door firmly behind him. "Captain, What are you doing?"

"I told you, it's Alek," he rolled his eyes with a smile. "You haven't eaten all day, you must be famished."

I opened my mouth to answer, but my stomach interrupted with a growl. Alek chuckled, placing the tray on the desk. He picked up a bowl and a spoon, before perching on the bed. I went to take the bowl from him, but he moved it out of my reach.

"I don't need feeding, I'm not a child!" I frowned.

“If you're going to throw a tantrum, then I'm going to mistake you for one." That shut me up. "Open wide," he smirked, knowing it irked me more.

The broth was warm, and soothed my sore throat. My breath hitched each time the spoon came near my mouth, not knowing how to act around him after my dreams. Not that they really mattered. They were only dreams. Probably just my brain going haywire with the fever.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked once the bowl was empty, save for some dregs.

I shrugged, "a little." He reached forward to feel my forehead, a short hum escaping him.

"Not feeling so bad now."

"So I'm good to get back to work?" I asked, hopefully.

"Christ, you really do fit in here, don't you?" He laughed. "Unfortunately, no. We can't have you spreading your illness to the shipmates. You need to stay here and rest, that's all you can do. Your body will heal itself against this fever. With time, patience, and rest." I slumped a little. "What?"

"Well I'm not tired anymore. What am I supposed to do, lie here and think?"

"Well, you could read this," he reached to the desk, picking up the book he had leant me the day previous, or perhaps two days previous. "The Merchant's Son. You've not even started it. Plenty to do, then." He placed the book at my side. 

"Well then what about when I finish it?"

"Bloody hell, Danny. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," he smiled. "If you're not tired, read. If you're tired, sleep. I'll let the chefs know when you're good to go back to work. No bribing them, got that?"

"Bribe them with what?" I muttered under my breath, but nodded anyway. This seemed to please him and, picking up the tray, he left my room.

"Goodnight, Danny." He called as he closed the door.

"Goodnight ca- uh, Alek," I called before it closed completely. He paused, before continuing on his way.

And so the following few days were similar in nature. I would wake late, sometimes to a small plate of food left on my desk, whereupon I would eat a little and continue with my reading, or sometimes to a knock at my door. Alek brought me all of my meals, spoon feed me if necessary, check my temperature, demand I rest and leave. Sometimes we would converse about the happenings on top deck, or a sea creature he had seen the previous day. My favourite were the dolphins he described, which would swim alongside the ship and were a wonderful sight to see, even to the crew who could easily kill another pirate if angered. 

It was on the last day of my illness, however, that Alek failed to turn up. It was evening, and I had been enjoying the last few pages of The Merchant's Son when a knock sounded at my door. Expecting Alek, I tidied myself a little, but when the door opened to reveal Nicholas, I visibly saddened. 

"Where' A- uh, the captain?" I asked as he set the tray in my desk.

"Ain't yeh glad to see me?" He put on a sad frown. I went to apologise but he smiled widely. "Jus' joking, kid. Cap'n's busy, some fog setting in and we got close to some rocks. He's handling it all. How're yeh feeling?"

"Better. I think I'm much better now." My head was clear, I was feeling my usual self. Although the strange, and somewhat intimate, dreams concerning Alek had not stopped, but I'm sure that symptom would go soon. Not that Nichols needed to know about Alek's hands all over my body and the discarded rag under my desk.

"He told me I couldn't allow you back into work until he had allowed it himself, but I don't see why you got to stay cooped up down here. Try havin a walk 'round the ship after yer dinner, yeah?" I nodded, and he headed out.

I wolfed down my dinner before finally finishing the book. Grabbing it, I headed out into the ship, making my way to Alek's quarters. There was no answer when I knocked, the door was unlocked, so I let myself in and left the book on his desk. Finally alone in his office, I was able to get a better look of the giant map across one of the walls.

I moved closer, tracing the coastline with my finger lightly until I found my hometown, with a red circle around it. I gazed at the seas, seeing drawings of terrifying sea creatures, and crosses which had been circled or scribbled out. In some places warnings were written, like 'deep waters' or 'sirens', not that I knew what those were. Although I had heard that they were deadly. 

While I was staring at the map, I had not noticed the door open and close, nor the man stood beside me.

"Danny," they began, "May I ask why you're here?" I jumped seven feet high in fight, turning to see Alek. "Alone in my private quarters? What could you possibly want?"

I blushed, "I was just returning the book. And then the map was here and I..." I trailed off. "Sorry." 

"Hmm. I suppose I'll make an exception, just for you." I blushed more. Why?

He stepped towards the map, placing a hand on my shoulder, "we're here right now. At least, we should be. These rocks here? That's where the sirens sit to prey on sailors like you or I. That's why I couldn't come earlier."

"The fog..."

"Yes. Very natural around these areas. Why the sirens like it so much. I have to make sure we aren't headed too close to crash to the rocks. The only way to get past sirens is pure determination." Suddenly, there were cries and shouts coming from outside. "Stay here!" He shouted, before running out.

I didn't follow his order.

Slowly, I left the cabin, and onto the top deck. The ship was surrounded by a thick fog, and on both sides there were sharp rocks. Upon those rocks came a bright glow, surrounding tens of young, beautiful women. They sang harmonically, enchanting my mind. I was drawn to them immediately, wanting to be close. 

Their hair was gold, flowing and glimmering in a wind that didn't exist. They worse little to hide their smooth bodies and their gracious curves. I did not want for them. 

Yet I walked closer. 

I neared the edge of the ship, when a voice called to me.

"Daniel! Daniel! Help me! Help me please!" They called, voice hoarse from fear. "Please, god. Daniel save me!" Immediately I was drawn from my haze, seeing my childhood friend grasping onto a rock that was far too close to the ship. My heart, remembering him instantly, skipped a beat, before doubling in speed. My dear Jacob, clinging on for his life.

I ran over, reaching out a hand to him.

"Daniel!" He cried. I could see tears rolling down his cheeks, glowing softly of their own accord.

"Jacob, I've got you. Grab my hand!" He reached out for me, barely an inch away, when an arm grasped my waist and pulled me back.

"Get away from him you monster!" Alek shouted, pointing a pistol at my friend.

"No! Please! I know him! Don't shoot, don't shoot!" I cried, struggling against the captain.

"Daniel, help me! Please! I love-" a gunshot rang in my ear, deafening me temporarily. I watched in horror as a bullet wound made itself present in my best friend's head, blood gushing out. As it did, I saw him disappear, leaving behind the blue body of a deformed monster, its black blood oozing from the wound, mouth open and teeth sharp. 

My breath came out in short pants. Another arm wrapped behind my knees and picked me up. I couldn't process what was going on. I was carried to a room and lain in a bed, someone hugging me to their chest.

It was then that I let the sobs tear through my body. Loudly and messily I cried, a torrent of emotions running through me. The person whose arms I was in merely kept me close to them, running a hand through my hair and softly pressing kisses to my temple. 

Eventually, I wore myself out, letting darkness wash over me.

With a soft groan, I woke. My eyes were wet, my throat was dry and my voicebox felt rough. There was a body pressed against me, an arm around my waist, and a head tucked into the crook of my neck. I tried to wriggle free, but the person behind me grunted. 

"Let me go!" I whined, as best I could with my hoarse voice.

They hummed softly. 

"In a minute," they replied quietly. "This is nice."

"Alek?"

Another hum. "I guess I won't get that minute." He pulled back, and I shifted to face him, our faces dangerously close. "Feeling better?" He asked, propping his head up with a hand.

"What happened?"

"Sirens. It seems that their normal trick didn't work on you." My expression must have egged him to continue in. "To most sailors, they appear as beautiful women. Chest bare, little to cover them. Glowing. With the most beautiful voices ever heard. Because, for the average sailor, that get's them going. To be fair, a topless woman would do that to most men, sailor or not. But the sailors are pulled into a trance and simply walk to the siren, only to end up dead. To experienced sailors, this won't work. The siren will look inside the man to try to find a love or someone who the victim is closest to. That's why you saw your friend."

"But... the women. I don't know; it's like I could feel myself get lost in a haze but I wasn't really going for them. I know I didn't want them. They weren't attractive."

"Yes, it was the same for me. They can tell when they run into a sailor who isn't so average." He paused for a second. "May I ask about your friend?"

"Jacob?" He nodded an answer. "Well, we became friends on the first day of school. School isn't the best word, it was just a lady teaching kids in her house because there's no proper education in our parts. I digress. He was funny and I was by myself, so he kept annoying me until we became friends. My father pulled me out of school, but everyday he would stop by in the afternoon to come play with me and talk about what happened at school, so I didn't feel like I was missing out. 

"I think, after a few years, I started feeling something towards him. I don't know what it was. I knew I shouldn't have felt it. But I kind of wanted to do things that friends shouldn't do. Things that men and women to. Every time his hand brushed mine or when he looked at me in some sort of way I would just... I don't know." I shook my head. "Like there were butterflies in my stomach, and I got all tingly. Sometimes I would have dreams about him but I would wake up and have to uh," I blushed, "sort myself out." Alek chuckled at this. "One day something happened. I had to tell him everything. 

"We were play fighting in one of the fields on the hill when he fell on top of me. His face was barely an inch from mine and something in me, some kind of courage I know I'll never have again, pushed me upwards. I kissed him. I don't know how. I pulled back immediately when I realised what I was doing. He was silent for a minute, and I tried to leave but he was trapping me. Then he kind of... did it back. We did it a lot. I don't know what I felt for him, maybe it was like what my parents felt for each other."

"Love?" Alek suggested.

"Maybe. I don't know. All I know is that, one day, he fell ill. I went to visit him but his mother didn't let me stay long. He passed away within the week."

"Danny, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. It couldn't be helped. But I'm here and he's... he's in heaven. Getting looked after. I don't know how the siren got me. I should have known it wasn't him, but my heart couldn't take seeing him like that."

"That's the thing with sirens. Sometimes you can find a weak spot in the trance and remind yourself of where that person actually is. That's why I was able to save you. Because I knew that the person who the siren was pretending to be was stood in my cabin, looking at the map on my wall."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Until he wasn't, and I had to run over and save his life." 

"Sounds as if you really like this person." I muttered.

"They're a bit stupid sometimes. Running into danger. Trying to work themselves to death. But if they aren't the cutest thing I ever laid eyes on." 

His eyes met mine and my mind went fuzzy. There should have been some thought processes in my head to tell me what was happening, but I became pliant as Alek, placing a hand on my back, shifted me closer to him until our chests were almost touching. 

"Is this okay?" He murmured. I nodded, a soft gasp escaping me as he leant closer, pressing his lips against mine. Something exploded in my chest when his hand rested on my waist, making me relax into his touch. His lips were hard but not rough, his stubble scratching my face. 

Moving quickly, he pulled away to flip me onto my back so he could lean over me, taking more control. I whispered at the loss of his lips, but he was soon swooping back down to capture my mouth. His tongue pressed against my lips and I obeyed the wordless command, opening my mouth to allow his tongue to dominate me. I moaned, my body becoming sensitive and the heat in my body rushing to one area. Alek smiled into the kiss, pulling away for a second.

He leant back, dragging his hands down my torso until he reached the hem of my shirt, before pulling it off my body quickly. I shivered in the cold, but the trail of kisses he left down my neck and onto my torso had me hot in no time.

"The minute I saw you, I knew I wanted you," he confessed, a hand on my waist. I blushed and he smiled at this. "Why are you blushing now? I've already taken your shirt off. Is it the thought of what comes next?"

"Uhhh... what... what comes next?" I dared to ask. He smirked, and swooped down to press his lips to the skin of my neck. He moved around, covering the skin in kisses until he found a spot in the crook of my neck that made me melt under him with a soft sigh.

"Found you," he muttered to himself, before attaching his lips to the skin and rolling it between his teeth. I moaned, a bulge in my trousers now much more obvious. He sucked at the area of skin as a hand trailed down my torso and under the top of my trousers. He quickly found my dick, grasping it lightly. The touch made me whimper and buck up into him. He removed his lips from my neck, moving to whisper to me, "You like that, baby?" Before kissing the shell of my ear. I nodded with another whimper, his grip on me becoming tighter as he started to stroke me slowly. My hips began to buck up, aching for more. 

"Nnghh, Alek please!" I begged. "Please, more!" I gasped. He smirked, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"As you wish, my Prince." He let go of me, pulling down my trousers before he trailed kisses down my torso and my crotch. He haltered when he reached my cock, blowing cool air onto the head, making me quiver in anticipation. He circled the head with his tongue, before wrapping his lips around me and taking me in. 

"Oh god-" I moaned loudly, and with a higher pitch than expected. He hummed around me, sending vibrations through me. I almost came there. As he pulled off my cock, his tongue dragged along the underside before swirling it around the head a couple more times, dipping into the slit. My hands, not knowing what to do, ran through his hair, not wanting to tug on it sharply in case I hurt him. As he bobbed up and down on my cock, stroking my shaft with his tongue as he did, a hand came up to cup my balls, gently squeezing them and rolling them in his hand.

After barely a couple minutes, I felt myself getting close. I tried to warn him, to pull him off me so he didn't have to swallow me, but he relented. As I came, I saw stars, shouting out his name in a moan I never knew I could make. My orgasm pulsed through me, shaking me to the core as I released into his mouth. Alek stayed where he was, swallowing around my sensitive cock. 

"Alek. Alek, Oh god, Alek." I whispered as I regained my breath. He pulled off me and moved up to lay beside me, wrapping an arm around my waist as I lay on my back, still breathless.

"You feeling alright?" He asked. I nodded as he pressed light and lazy kisses along my neck. 

"Amazing," I managed to whisper, turning to face him. "Do you need me to...?" I asked cautiously, gesturing to his crotch. He chuckles deeply.

"You're sweet, Danny, really. I can sort my self out later, but thank you." He smiled.

"Oh," I blushed.

"Thank you, though. Maybe one day when I haven't already tired you out. We'll have to build up your stamina first." 

I looked over to the grand window in his cabin, seeing the sun begin the rise at the horizon. I made to get up, knowing that Ches would come to call on me soon to help with breakfast, and that there might be hell if I wasn't there.

"Where're you off to?" Alek wrapped a hand around my waist and pulled me back, hugging me close to him.

"I have to work. You know, the reason why I'm on this ship?"

"As soon as we find another town, we're getting another kid. That way I can spend more time with you." He mumbled into the back on my neck.

“I can't just quit. I need the money. For... for..." for what? I was going to earn money and, provided I didn't die, buy a nice little cottage in town with a girl I love, start a family. Be able to provide for my kids without working too often, spend time with my family. 

But that was before Alek. I don't know what we are, but I know I want to be with him, in some capacity or another. Could I spend the rest of my life on the seas?

I thought back to my dream, and to the book Alek had leant me.

I wouldn't be spending my life on the seas. 

I would be spending it with Alek.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed? Been in my drafts for ages and I know it’s oddly paced but I kind of just wanted it out there’s on The Net(TM). Let me know if you want a part two (either an epilogue or just an actual continuation of the story).


End file.
